I Won't Say I'm In Love
by even angels fall
Summary: This is what happens when Kagome's friend find out she's in love with a certain Daiyoukai... I do not own any part of Disney or the Movie Hercules


**Disclaimer:** Characters of Inuyasha are the property of Rumiko Takashi.

**~8~8~8~**

Kagome had changed lately. All her friends had realized it, even Inuyasha who had been busy running interference between Kikyo and Naraku had commented about it to the Taijiya, but none of them had quite understood why. Plus to add to their pondering, every time the miko had been questioned her answers had been vague at best.

One night, after Inuyasha had run away, leaving being a distraught and lost in thought Kagome, the gang had approached her about her predicament...

"Come on Kagome, we know something is up, you have not been the same lately." the monk said as he sat across from her, the fire separating them.

"Argh! What's wrong with me! You'd think a girl would've learned." Was her nonsensical answer.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" The Taijiya retorted, looking at the Houshi, who was sitting to her right, with a frown on her face.

"If there was a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I'd already won that." She replied cryptically

"You know you're been very cryptic in your answers Kagome, unless you tell us straight, we won't understand!" countered the Kit, who was sitting to her left...

"No man is worth the aggravation," the miko responded looking at the sky and shaking her head as is she was trying to clear whatever image that had formed there "That's ancient history. Been there! Done That!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

It was then it dawned on the group that Kagome hadn't been the same since the last time they had met up with Sesshomaru. And then everything fell into place in their mind.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Miroku replied, laughing at the futility of evading her feelings.

"Don't tell me he's the earth and heaven to you?" the Taijiya retorted, eyes wide, at the preposterous idea of her best friend with the Demon Lord.

"Don't try to hide it! You know, Kagome, we can see right through you. You really don't have a good poker face." Shippo commented as he looked at the others, wondering if they were all on the same page.

"I mean, I know how you feel," the Taijiya thought, looking at the monk out the corner of her eye.

"We know who you're thinking of." The houshi assumed as he glanced at the others.

Snorting, the young woman raised her left hand in the air in a sign to make them stop, as she turned her head. "There no chance and no way, you're not going to make me say it, nuh-huh."

"Come on, you swoon!" said the Kitsune with a wicked grin on his face.

"And you sigh, every time he's near!" retorted the demon hunter as she looked at her friend's faces.

"Why are you denying it?" Miroku replied, unsure what he should do with such knowledge now.

"It's too cliché! I won't say it!"The modern girl responded as she got up from her sitting position to walk away, but was rapidly rejoined by her friends as the conversation progressed.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson with Inuyasha." Was the dejected answer from the miko, "but it feels so good when its starts out." she continued saying, a small smile lifted her lips but was rapidly erased as an idea crossed her mind "But now my head is screaming "_**Get A Grip, Girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!**_" as said pressing her hands to the side of her head, shaking it as if to clear it out again.

"You keep denying who you are and how you are feeling, you realized that, right?" the kitsune said holding Kagome's right hand in his.

"Sorry, babe, but we're not buying it one bit!" the monk riposted from her left.

"Yeah, hon, we saw you hit the ceiling the other day when he offered you to come with Rin and him on that hunt. You got to face it like a grown-up" the Sango countered. "You got to own it up, because you really got it bad!" the demons slayer replied with a big smile on her lips as she came in front of her , stopping the miko's process toward her final goal, where ever that was.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, nuh-huh." Kagome thought out loud, shaking her head in denial, when she suddenly lost footing on a rock, only to be rescued by Sesshomaru. A large smile lifted her lips as she pressed herself against him.

"Give it up or give in, either way you're doomed!" the Taijiya said looking at the happiness that was blooming on her friend's face.

"Check that grin on your face. You're in love!" was the houshi's retort

The large grin on the young woman's face fell when she realized that her Sesshomaru had a Kitsune tail. "Stop it! The scene won't play like this. And I'm not in love!" she replied frustrated with herself for being so naive as to think that Sesshomaru was waiting around a bush to rescue her.

"We just saw you doing flips, why won't you just admit you're in love?" Shippo reacted to his mama's response.

"You're way off base! You're wrong!" the miko said violently pushing through her friends "Get off my case!" she continued saying as she walked away faster.

"Girl you're being too proud. It's ok if you're in love!" the demon slayer answered, as she was about to go after her best friend, the monk stopped her, signalling to let the poor girl alone for a while – even if it was just to let her think. Anyhow she was near the hot spring so they could hear her from the camping site.

Finally alone, Kagome sat near the hot spring, the full moon reflecting on the surface of the water, as a sigh escaped her she got lost in thought again. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm love." Were her last words on the subject, as the full moon reminded her of a certain someone that made her smile, swoon and sigh.

**~8~8~8~8~**

As you might have figured out, this it is "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" from the Disney movie Hercules. All right reversed to whomever they belong to. I don't own any of the rights, I do not make money. This was for pleasure only...

I actually had a lot of fun writing this fic! Hoped you enjoyed reading it!

TF/Even Angels Fall


End file.
